I've Been Thinking
by Dwarfed Half Elf
Summary: Ron's been thinking! shock What does he say? To Hermione...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The character's are J. K. Rowling's. And the plot belongs to Dwarfed Half Elf, who is me.  
It's written the same way "I Knew It" is, so if you love this, you'll probably like that one, too, which I am updating.

* * *

I've Been Thinking

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I've been thinking."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"You. You and me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And what about me and you?"

"Well, I've been thinking about our friendship. It's not really just a friendship."

"What makes you say that?"

"I was just thinking that perhaps I fancied you."

"Ron!"

"Yeah. I think I fancy you. And I don't want you to think you have to fancy me."

"I don't..."

"That's fine. I just wanted you to know that if you ever felt differently about, me, or us, then I am open to suggestions."

"Oh...okay, Ron."

"I know it's a little weird, but I think that I really, _really_, fancy you, Hermione, so perhaps it would be better if you hated me. Because I don't think I'll ever really be _over_ you Hermione."

"Ron? Are you feeling alright?"

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes, certainly."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"I know you don't feel the same way, and I bet you hate me for asking. But I really do."

"Do what?"

"Do want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time, Hermione. I want to hold you in my arms forever."

"R-Ron?"

"I know it's a lot to ask."

"I, I...I think that maybe, just maybe, I feel the same way. Just maybe."

"So, I can kiss you then?"

"If you promise not to tease me about it."

"I don't want to tease you. I want you to love me."

"I do love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, Ron. I do."

"Then I'm going to kiss you."

"Alright."

"It's not a peck on the cheek, Hermione."

"Yes, Ron. I know."

"Are you going to savor the moment?"

"Of course, Ron."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Actually, I more than love you. I'm devoted to you Ronald Weasley. I never want to let you out of my sight. I want you to be mine and no one else's. I want you to love me."

"I do, Hermione. I do."

"Okay, then. Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Reviews? Flames? 


	2. Default Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the characters.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

dancerrdw - Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much!  
Shim( ) - Well, I'm glad you like that.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

"Er, Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Since, well, we...um, _kissed_, and I don't know about you, but, I sort of _liked_ the kiss, and um, I was wondering if that meant that we were, a, er, couple."

"Is that a question?"

"Ron, are we a couple?"

"A couple?"

"You know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Yes, well, would you like one?"

"Only if it's you."

"So, that's alright with you?"

"Of course. It's better than alright, it's brilliant."

"Okay."

"Now come sit."

"Why? I have to study."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"It's Friday. You'll have the whole weekend, if you don't want to come to Hogsmeade with me." "Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Because you seem a little nervous about this situation."

"Me? Nervous? Ha ha, why would that be?"

"Because you won't come sit next to me. In front of the warm fire. Nestled up close..."

"Ron!"

"Yes?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because I am a prefect! And so are you! We'd be setting a bad example!"

"Fine then."

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Can I sit next to you?"

"If you let me kiss you."

"Ron."

"No deal."

"Please!"

"Oh, now you're begging _me_!"

"Then I can?"

"You shouldn't even have asked."

"Alright."

"You can sit a little closer, you know. I won't bite."

"Silly. I'm fine right here."

"There's half a mile between us."

"So?"

"Then I'll move closer."

"Ron, no!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes, it is! Please! Ron!"

"Can I kiss you now, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't let you."

"I know."

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you back."

"But we can't kiss. Not in public."

"There's no one here, Hermione."

"Where are they?"

"Eating dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I'm starving. We should go down and eat."

"After a kiss."

"No."

"Yes, Hermione."

"Alright...one kiss, I suppose...that was a rather nice kiss."

"Shall I do it again?"

"Yes, please. Alright. That is quite enough. Let's go to dinner."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Of course."

"What do we tell Harry?"

"I don't know. Can you please kiss me again?"

"Certainly, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"Should we pretend that we aren't a couple?"

"I don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because then I can't kiss you in the hallways."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Hermione dearest."

"If you want, you can kiss me again."

* * *

Hm...I'm not sure if I should continue with this. 


End file.
